Caught in the Arena Again Wait, What Arena?
by alchemyfreak007
Summary: Clary and Jace fight, Clary and Jace go through a portal, Clary and Jace find themselves someplace they have never heard of, district 4. Katniss and Peeta are still struggling over Hunger Games. What happens when they do it again.  T just in case. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Mortal Instruments and Hunger Games Crossover**

**Writer's Note:**

**The story alternates between Mortal Instrument pov and Hunger Games pov. I just finished both of the series. I am really excited to read the next mortal instruments book, City of Lost Souls. AAAAAAAHHHHHH…. Me likey. (if you haven't finished both of the series, you may not want to read this because it has some spoilers.) If you read my other story, Forever in the Sidelines, I don't plan on finisheing it. I just don't see it going anywhere.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Mortal instruments or Hunger Games, all rights go to Cassandra Clare and Suzanne Collins. Bless their soul!**

**Chapter 1: Not Again**

**Katniss pov:**

_I was running in the forest. Broken branches and sticks cluttered the ground on my path. I kept running and running though I knew it was useless. I couldn't run away from a hovercraft. I had only one choice. Hide. I looked for a good hiding spot. After almost giving up, I spotted a small cave on the side of a little hill. That could keep me hidden. I bolted to it and slid inside, out of the view of the capitol hovercraft. I suddenly heard footsteps approaching. I put a hand over my mouth to quiet my heavy breathing. I squeeze my eyes shut, wishing this would all go away. Nope. President Snow stood before me, and I could smell the blood and roses, which made me want to gag. "Hello, my little Mockingjay. Don't worry, your nightmare is just beginning."_

_ My vision went out for a while but I could hear lots of strange noises. My eyes seemed to work again, and looked at my surroundings. They were completely different. Yes, I was still in a forest, but this one looked ugly and unnatural. It struck me like a bullet. I prayed that I wasn't where I think I was. My eyes started to water, and I was afraid of the death that I was going to face. Why am I in this arena again? Why me! I heard Ceaser Flickerman's voice announce "Ladies and Gentlemen, Let the 76th Annual Hunger Games... BEGIN!_

My eyes jolted open, with Peeta looking down at me. Was he worried, or is it my tears that are making his face look distorted. I began sobbing again, and soon felt Peeta's arms hug me into a strong embrace. " It's alright Katniss, It was just a dream." I heard him say, along with the sound of things getting knocked over downstairs in our Victors Village two-story house. Peeta must have heard it to, because he sprung from the bed and grabbed my wrist and pulled me behing him. " Stay behing me Katniss." I nodded. We slowly made our way downstairs. Turns out we were worried for nothing. Haymitch was digging around in out couch. I spoke up "Haymitch, what are you doing?"

"Where is your TV remote. Ah, there it is!." He turned on the TV, and I started whimpering immediately. How is he alive! He's supposed to be dead! I heard his chilling voice say "Hello Panem. Yes, it is me, President Snow, in the flesh. I am not giving out any information about my survival. I'm sure a certain little mockingjay is either fuming or crying right now. I wanted to alert everyone of some very great news. The Hunger Games are back! Here are the district rules: Districts 1 and 2 will be using 1 living victor, and 1 random citizen. Districts 3 and 4 will be using the 2 newest citizens that entered the city. Remember the age limit though." He went on about the rules, and I tuned out. That is until he got to district twelve. "And finally, district 12 will be entering 2 victors, along with district 3 and 4. I will guarantee that this year's Hunger Games will be a thrill to watch…. and participate in." Haymitch turned off the TV and looked at us. I loosened my grip on Peeta and fell to the floor crying. Why did this have to happen to us! We didn't do anything!

**Jace- Pov**

Why does this happen to me? I didn't do anything to deserve this, well…. Nothing that I can remember at least. Clary and I had gotten into yet another fight. I don't remember anything because I was drunk. She didn't seem to know that. Now, I am perusing New York to find my girlfriend who ran away from me 3 hours ago. I see a glowing light coming from an alley. I peeked my head in and sigh with relief.

" Clary, what are you doing. Come on, lets go home. Wait are you making another illegal portal? Clary that can get us in trouble."

She glared at me " Why would you care what I am doing?"

"Come on Clary, what did I do?"

" You don't remember? I walked into Taki's and I see you with your lips all over Kaelie!" I stared in shock. Did I actually do that? Dang, I'm screwed.

"I'm leaving." She said.

"Clare-bear, please. Don't go." I begged

She strode towards the portal and was about to put her foot into it. But not before I grabbed her by the waist and went in with her. "Jace! Stop, let go, I'm going to loose my focus!"

Next thing I know we are in a place I have never seen before. I spoke to Jace, not even looking at him " This is all you fault…"

**So, how was that for the first chapter. I plan on updating soon, but reviews will help the second chapter come faster. **

**~Gwen **:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Oh Dang….**

**Hey, I'm sorry it took me sooooooooooooo long to update. I blame school.. Don't be mad at me. I'm not ready for that kind of hatred. Anyway, here's chapter 2! ENJOY. Oh, and FYI, this takes place after Katniss and Peeta were in the Hunger Games.**

**Clary pov:**

"Where the hell are we?" Jace asked.

"I have no idea. Why would you even ask me that!" I waited for a smart-ass response, but nothing came out of Jace's mouth. I see a man walking in the distance. "Maybe he knows. We should go ask him." I didn't wait for a response before I darted off to the man.

"Excuse me, but where are we? Me and my friend got lost."

"Well, your right near the border of district 4."

District 12? What? We started walking down the city streets, seeing the busy fisherman make their way home with their fishing polls set on their shoulder. " We need some place to stay. Look for an abandoned apartment or something." Jace nodded in agreement and we set off. All of the homes seemed new and occupied.

After nearly giving up on our endless search, Jace finally said" Look, at the end of the block. Theres a house that looks all ratty and gross. I bet nobody lives there. Lets go look."

We made our way down the road to the house. Lets just say that the house looks a lot worse up front. The roof sank in the middle. The walls were rotting and the paint was chipped. We walked inside to find it empty. I sat on the couch and picked up a magazine on the table next to the couch. I read the title and got really confused. Jace glanced over and gave me a worried look.

"What are the Hunger Games Jace?"

"Never heard of them. Lets see the article about them."

We ended up reading a story of pure horror. Children being held in an arena. Forced to fight to the death, only one coming out alive. Run by a man who was presumed dead, President Snow. We gaped at it in shock. But it wasn't until the TV sizzled to life that we got frightened. The reporter talked about a girl named Katniss and her personal war the president. She finally spoke about the rules of the Hunger Games.

Her words of the 12 districts jumbled up in my brain but I did catch a few words. I think Jace did too because he had the same expression on his face.

The reporter had said, " Districts 3-4 will be using the 2 newest citizens caught entering the district. That means….. these two kids. Remember, if you don't show yourself, we will come to you, so be ready to go to the capitol no matter what."

I gasped in shock and horror as she finished talking. The pictures were of two teens hand in hand. They were making there way through the city streets. The screen showed me and Jace. We were in the Hunger Games.

**Katniss:**

By now the tributes have been announced. Right now, kids all over were either crying or hiding. I felt especially bad for the district 4 tributes. The girl looked helpless and lost. The boy had a confident stride, tossing his golden hair out of his face, but he still looked worried. Probably for the girl, who was most likely his girlfriend. Maybe Peeta and I can team up with them. That might make things a bit more difficult though. I know that it would be nearly impossible to cheat death again. Especially with 2 more people. But there's always a chance.

Peeta was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. I was sitting looking down at my feet as I clicked my heels together and stared at my dirty and worn black converse. We were already on the train, waiting to see what the capital will throw at us this year. Maybe another fireball. Who know, it could even be a giant poptart, or a nuclear rainbow. Oooo, I know. A flesh eating nyan cat! That would be interesting…..

**SOOOOOOOOOOOO… That's the second chapter. I do plan on trying to update sooner next time. Oh, I just wanted you to know that I found a really good MI fanfic called Benevolence. It's really good! You should check it out. :D May the force be with your mother…..lol**


End file.
